Merry Little Christmas
by Lisbon94
Summary: Tags for 1x09  Man In The fallout shelter  What should have happened at the end of the episode once Booth goes off with Parker and Brennan is left with the gifts her parents left her. One-Shot. :


One-Shot...came to me, randomly! I just got around to writing it! Off college sick today so i thought I'd better make good use of my time.

I hope it's not too terrible. Please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm using NotePad as WORD doesn't work. So No spell check for me :D

Tags for 1x09 (The Man In The Fallout Shelter)

Disclaimer: I OWN BONES! HA...No :(

xoxoxoxoxo

Trapped In the lab. On christmas Day. Surelt that should mean something, have some effect, but No. Not for her. It bothered her that fact, but she just ignored it, the way she always did. But she couldn't ignore the pain of her friends. The looks on their faces when they realised they were stuck for christmas, when they realised they woulnd't spend this day with their families. Some of them tried not to show it, like Booth, or Angela but she could see they were hurting, and she wasn't helping, with her synicism or her shots at christmas. Though it wasn't her fault. Booth's son...he had a son, he wouldn't be spending christmas with his father. Then they got that small glimmer of hope. Visiting Hours.

She watched them from the corner. She saw Dr Goodman, waiting by the glass doors in anticipation. They were beautiful, his wife and twin girls, she saw the looks of pure happiness on their faces, wishing for herself to one day maybe, just maybe to feel that. She saw Angela and her father, and Hodgins with his Girlfriend, they were happy. Maybe just for those few minutes of being together, but they were happy.

She saw Zack, interacting with what could have been a smakl village of people but really just a ver large disfunctional family and again, she could see how joyous this small get together was for them all. She couldn't help but smmile when she watched them.

Then there was Booth. She watched him as he stood by the door, for seemingly a longer period of time. She saw his face start to fall as the time passed. She even wondered whether to approach, in some attempt to be there for him, when his boy came running in. Parker, that was his name. The boy was adorable, blond hair, cocolate brown eyes just like his father. He was Booth is every way, the obvious charm, the smile that ould light up a room. No wonder Booth looked so happy. She herself could feel a smile creping onto her face and a warmth in her heart just watching them. She watched at the placed their hands on the glass attempting to be as close to one another as possible. They ahd all done that, she noticed. Wondering of the significance, she carried on watching.

Then it was time to leave, the happy expression he was wearing on his face moments ago started to slip away as his son walked away from him, his hand lingered on the glass as if willing it to let him go through it and grasp his boys outstretched hand. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he had to. So did she, that day 15 years ago, but back then, she never even had the chance to say goodbye. She turned to leave.

She found herself in Angela's office, watching the animated christmas tree that had been set up. It really was beautiful. She listened to Angela as she talked about their plans for christmas this year, until she stopped..."You think it's stupid?"

She tried to reassure her. "No Ange. It's not." She tried to smile.

Heading over to the couch, Angela following in her wake, talking about her original plans for christmas. The she stopped and the conversation turned. Turned into somewhere she hadn't really wanted it to go, backing her into a tight corner.

"So what is it with you and gifts anyway?" She didn't want to answer the question, but she had no choice, it wasn't really a case of now or never. It would come up again.

"I know you're parents disappeared just before christmas." How did she know that? Brenna had never told anyone. She turned to face Angela, taking in a deep breath.

"My brother Russ was 19 And we were still in the house. He found our presents in our parent's room...christmas eve."

So caught up in what she was saying, she failed to notice Booth enter the room. Did she really want him to know this yet?

"When I was asleep he snuck down and made christmas, trying to do the right thing for me."  
"Christmas for his litle sister." She simply nodded and took in another breath.

"But when I came down and saw the lights and the presents..."

"You thought you're parent's were back."

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, waiting to spill but she willed them to not. She had to stay in control.

"I just expected to see them sitting there. Drinking their coffee, watching Russ and me opening our presents."

If she had looked in the right direction she would have noticed Booth inching forward towards where she and Angela were sat. He wanted to help her, to make her feel alright but she wan't the kind of person who would be okay with that. He didn't know.

"I refused to open the presents until they came back...I...It was lke I told Russ that he wasn't enougt family for me. Before new years he..." The tears had started to spill over, quickly she wiped them away. "he...went up west to work and...I was in the foster system..."

Before Angela could reply, Booth made himself Known..."Excuse me...we have Lionals missing persons file."

He tried to look as though he hadn't seen anything, but it was obvious. Obvious that he wanted to say something or to do something, but he just couldn't. Maybe later.

Before getting up to leave, she turned to Angela, "The tree, is really, really beautiful Ange." Smiling slightly, she left, taking the file.

They solved the case that night. She had found Ivy Gillespe and explained all to her. At least she had given somebody else a wonderful christmas.

She had gone to wong foo's with Booth, he hadn't said anything about what he had overheard. She had met Parker, he really was just like his father. She had to smile as the two of them flashed her he same smile when the left. But then she was alone, the way it always was.

Back in the lab, she found herself in her office. She didn't know why, but she had bought out that box, the one she cought out every christmas, but this time she opened it. She took out the card and gift that was inside. Holding them in her hands, she hesitated. Did she really want to do this? She bent her head and felt the tears that had threatened to spill, finally flood out. There was nothing she could do...she was alone anyway...

"Bones?"

She didn't life her head up, she already knew who it was, and he couldn't see her like this. But she couldn't tell him to leave, it wasn't as if he's listen to her anyway.

"I came to see if you wanted to do something wtih me and parks..."

Quickly she lifted her head. "Where is he?" She didn't want him let alone Booth to see her like this.

"With Charlie, you're security, outside." He looked at her face and took a few steps forward.

"You should leave Booth, I'm not really good company right now."

"No...what kind of friend would I be if I left my best friend, alone, obviously upset on christmas day."

"You wouldn't be changing anything."

"What?"

"This is christmas for me. I'm used to it Booth. You heard what I said earlier, to Angela, I don't do christmas now. I can't."

"You can, you just don't try" There was an aknowleding silence for a moment before he decided to speak again. " So what you got there?"

"Nothing really."

"You may be the genius but give me some credit. Come on Bones, I'm not stupid, You know you can share anything with me. I'm here."

She sighed and then beckoned him to sit down beside her, surprised when he draped his arm around her too.

"This...this is one of my gifts from my parents, from 15 years ago. I refused to open it. I don't know where the rest are, probably in the bin but Russ, he always saved this one. I've had it since then. I just, I tried every christmas, but I've never been able to open it. I couldn't. I mean it's probably only something silly for a teenage girl but, it's from them..."

"You want to try now."

I do...will you stay."

"Of course Bones..."

She took the card in her hands and slowly prised it open. She didn't care for the picture on the front. She just opened it up. She felt Booth tighten his grip around her as she read it.

"Temperance, Our beautiful girl, Merry Christmas. Lots of Love...Always. xxx"

It wasn't much but it was enough. She peered around at Booth, who was looking intently, as if waiting for something. She felt a few tears slip from her eyes. She wasn't strong enough"

"I can't do it Booth." He smiled at her and pulled her closer, "You don't have to, But when you do, I'll be here. Remember that."

"Thanks Booth."

"So...do you want to come out with me and Parker."

"If I wouldn't be a burden...I wouldn't want too..."

"Bones, You're never a Burden. Parker is gonna love you." He stood up and held out his hand "coming?"

She grasped his hand and pulled herself up. He pulled her close to him as they walked out. She could never say it enough..."Thanks Booth."

xoxoxoxoxo

So... :)

I said this was a OneShot and if people would prefer, I will keep it that way BUT I have an idea for ONE more chapter. If anybody want's that...speak up now, or forever hold it in :D

I'd appreciate comments. Thanks for reading :)

P.S. I'm thinking of changing my PenName...any suggestions. Preferably something to do with Booth or DAVID BOREANAZ! I'd LOVE some suggestions :) PM or leave in a review...Thanks :)

One more thing. I suggest you listen to "Everyday" By Toby Lightman. It's an EPIC song...and it was at the end of 6x02 :) Thanks to jisbon-sessed for finding it and showing it to me...I'M OBSESSED :) If you can't find it, and REALLY want to listen (cause it's SO hard to find...then please PM me and I'd be happy to get a link. :)


End file.
